StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops
StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops is the first mission pack for StarCraft II. Consisting of nine missions, it will be released over the course of three installments as DLC, with three missions per installment. Overview A bundle can be pre-ordered that grants the purchaser access to all 9 missions through a single payment. Each mission pack can be purchased separately, but only the bundle is available for pre-purchase. Each mission pack will be $7.49 USD, while the pre-purchase option comes to $14.99 USD. Only the StarCraft II Starter Edition is required to download the missions. Those who pre-purchase Nova Covert Ops will receive a unique Nova portrait, as well as a Covert Ops ghost skin. A player can unlock the skin without the pre-purchase after completing all nine missions of the campaign. The Nova portrait is limited to the pre-purchase bundle, and will be gone once the first series of missions launch. Pre-order bonuses will be gifted to the player before the launch of the first mission pack.2015-12-01, Pre-Purchase Nova Covert Ops™ Today!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-12-08 Storyline The campaign takes place a few years after the epilogue of Legacy of the Void (post-2508). The Terran Dominion, led by Emperor Valerian Mengsk, is attempting to recover from the civil wars and zerg attacks that have ravaged their civilization.2015-11-06, StarCraft 2 – Nova Covert Ops mission packs coming in 2016. VG 24/7, accessed on 2015-11-10 Along with facing political opposition, several Dominion ghosts have gone missing, the trail leading to a secretive terran group called the "Defenders of Man." Nova Terra is assigned to investigate. During the campaign, Matt Horner accuses Nova Terra of treason.StarCraft. 2016-03-25. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops - Betrayal. Youtube. Accessed 2016-03-26. The campaign will have cutscenes and voiceovers. The nine missions all connect to each other. Jason Huck has speculated that at the end of each installment, there will be a cliffhanger.2015-11-07, Nova Covert Ops DLC Missions Coming to StarCraft II Next Spring. The Escapist, accessed on 2015-11-08 Terran factions such as the Kel-Morian Combine, Umojan Protectorate, and United Earth Directorate will not feature in the game.2015-12-02, BlizzCon 2015 The Future of StarCraft II Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-12-14 Gameplay Nova is controllable in each mission, similar to how Kerrigan operates in the campaign of Heart of the Swarm, featuring gear and loadout features. She is supported by a black ops force. Matt Morris has indicated that new units and structures will be unlocked in a manner similar to previous campaigns. Pre-existing units will gain new abilities/properties, such as hovering siege tanks and marines who use stimpacks to heal themselves.2015-12-02, BlizzCon 2015 The Future of StarCraft II Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-12-09 The total length of the full mission pack is expected to be half that of Heart of the Swarm and/or Legacy of the Void.2015-11-11, StarCraft Legacy of the Void Interview with Matt Morris Lead Campaign Designer. YouTube, accessed on 2015-11-30 Similar to previous games, Nova Covert Ops will feature a story-mode space in the form of a condor, Nova's personal starship. Development The story was designed to be darker in tone than StarCraft II, which focused on galactic events. Covert Ops is designed to be "a little bit closer to home."2015-11-09, StarCraft 2: Nova Covert Ops’ Revealed At BlizzCon 2015; New Expansion Launches Soon. Korea Portal, accessed on 2015-11-10 The DLC model was chosen instead of an expansion pack or sequel so that "more campaign-style content could be delivered to fans." With the completion of the mission pack, fan reaction will be gauged to decide whether more mission packs will be released, or whether Blizzard should work on an entirely new RTS game. Chris Sigaty has commented that the development model has stemmed from Blizzard's current approach to content release, namely to release smaller content more frequently. A goal of the mission pack is to establish Nova as being distinct from Sarah Kerrigan, as fans have already drawn similarities between the two. It has been stated that the game is ultimately about choice; James Waugh has commented that Nova will be in a more empowered position than she is at the start of the game's story. None of the game's story is taken from StarCraft: Ghost.2015-11-06, STARCRAFT: THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE. Polygon, accessed on 2015-11-18 (Elements of) the story were still being worked on by BlizzCon 2015.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 Video File:StarCraft II Nova Covert Ops File:StarCraft II Nova Covert Ops - Betrayal|Betrayal References Category:Games Category:Storyline Category:Terrans Category:StarCraft II campaigns